


it will always be hers

by valtersus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, POV Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersus/pseuds/valtersus
Summary: Forget about the goddamn sword. There’s no doubt.





	1. maybe I am

I stare at Brienne of Tarth’s sapphire blue eyes while I think about the promise I just made. To take Riverrun without bloodshed.

“I need your word. If I persuade him to abandon the castle, you’ll grant his safe passage North.” _Oh, if Cersei was here…_ But she isn’t. Something forces me to try to be a good and honorable man when I’m around Brienne. So I do.

“You have my word. You have until nightfall.” I nod while I stare at her again. She nods as well and starts to undo her sword belt. I immediately understand what she’s trying to do. She hands the Valyrian steel sword I gave to her, _Oathkeeper._

I come closer, looking at the sword. “You gave it to me for a purpose. I’ve achieved that purpose.” I remember it so clearly it feels like time hasn’t passed. But the truth is it happened a long time ago. When we said goodbye that day, I thought I would never see her again. And yet here she is. The same big blue eyes staring at me as fiercely as the first time. I _can’t_ take that sword back.

“It’s yours.” I say softly. “It will always be yours.”  I say it so softly that it actually feels like I’m not talking about the goddamn sword anymore, but about my heart. _And maybe I am._

She looks slightly surprised, like she really thought it was a loan and not a gift. She stares into my eyes and then ties _Oathkeeper_ back on her waist, where it belongs. She begins to walk out of the tent without saying anything else and I follow. I’m not ready to say goodbye again.

“One last thing, Ser Jaime.” She turns around and I stop in my steps, a little relieved. _Don’t leave._

“Yes, Lady Brienne?” I say it with a smirk on my face. _Don’t leave._

“Should I fail to persuade the Blackfish to surrender, and if you attack the castle, honor compels me to fight for Sansa’s kin.” _Oh, fuck honor._

“Of course it does.” I know what comes next, so I stare at her face for as long as I can trying to keep every single detail of her in my memory.

“To fight you.” I can feel her eyes on me, and I stay silent a few seconds. I really don’t want to fight her. The single idea of her not being safe terrifies me.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” We stare at each other until she walks out of the tent, without turning back this time. And I can’t help but stay here, watching her leave again.


	2. there's no doubt

I stand on top of the outer wall. A Lannister guard enters and approaches me.

“We found the Blackfish, my lord.”

“Good. Bring him to me.” Safe passage North. I gave Brienne my word.

“He died fighting, my lord.”

I nod to him and he walks away. The Blackfish died fighting. What if Brienne did too? My heart starts beating louder as I stare out at the river. And it suddenly stops when I see her. Brienne of Tarth rowing away. Safe. _Alive._

I look around to see if anyone else is watching and then I sigh relieved. My heart starts working again as soon as I see her looking over her shoulder. Then she sees me. I raise my golden hand and wave at her because I can’t think of anything better. And she waves back. She turns around and I stay here, on top of the wall, looking at her leave. All I can think about is her safety. And if I will ever see those sapphire blue eyes close to mine again.

Forget about the goddamn sword. There’s no doubt. _It’s hers. It will always be hers._


End file.
